youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
One Shot, One Kill
Whiskey Team: Echelon Bedbugs The Intel on this Need-To-know Op comes from our informant in Russia. Imran Zakhaev is attempting to sell uranium fuel rods to Russian Ultranationalists. There is a large military force in the area, so be on your guard. Captain Macmillan and Lieutenant Price, make your way to the marked hotel in Pripyat, Ukraine where you will have a clear-sight to assassinate Imran, Godspeed. Chapter 1: Preparations "This way! Let's go. There's the hotel. We should be able to observe the exchange from the top floor up there. Let's move." Price sighed in relief and I looked back at him. "Christmas for the bad guys, eh." He jokingly said. "Too right, mate." I responded, "Too right." We stepped closer to the side entrance of the lounge room complex of the hotel, but stopped as the door was slightly ajar and tethering with the breeze. I slide an eye to peak through the doorway, just barely spotting a sleeping Russian on a fold-chair before withdrawing my head like a surprised King Cobra. I sighed and turned to Price who was slightly perturbed by the overall atmosphere of Pripyat. He gazed deeply into blackish clouds protruding from embers unseen from this distance. I snapped my fingers and got his attention, whereas he hastily shook his head to concentrate, I whispered as quietly as my voice could. "Skinny in the room, Price, be quiet...there may be more." He nodded and removed his jute-laden Ghillie-scarf and wiped his head to snuff out the sweat which was compiled across his forehead. From his gunny vest he reached, and out sheathed his Ka-Bar and readied himself for the command. "Get ready to pass on my signal. Stay right behind me and keep your head down. Hold.... Ok - go!" We slipped through the door like the wind and engulfed the large room with our presence. I held my silenced M21 tight against my shoulder, barrel extended and swishing from angle to angle, ready to muffle the slightest sight of movement. I gave the go-ahead when it was clear and Price caught the notion instantly, as I continued to sweep the hallways. He slithered to the sleeping soldier and sent his hand to cover the man's mouth, hindering his screams. The Ka-Bar found its place across the soldiers jugular and rested securely back in Price's holster a second later. "Target down, confirmed kill, quick and clean." Price's voices buzzed lowly in my ear from his walkie-talkie output. I polished off the sweep of the rooms, but heard the sound of a truck pull up. I froze up. "Hey, Newbie! Wake up call. Do you want to come for lunch?" A voice stated outside in a sharpish Russian voice. "No! I don't feel hungry!" I instinctively replied with flawless Russian pronunciation. There was a short pause and I began to worry, so I clicked the earpiece and alerted Price to cover me if anything happened. He hastily joined my side a few mere moments later and equipped his sidearm. "Alright then! Don't cry to us when we eat all the Sukhariki!" The voice replied as an engine revved and reversed from the drive way loudly, flicking dirt and dust everywhere. Chapter 2: Snares Category:Army Category:Call Of Duty Fanfictions Category:Team Whiskey